The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) tree which is named xe2x80x98Gulfcrestxe2x80x99 and, more particularly to a peach tree which produces a high percentage red skin, good eating quality, yellow, clingstone, non-melting flesh fruit which are mature for fresh market in mid-May at Attapulgus, Ga. on a tree adapted to a mid-chill winter climate. Contrast is made to xe2x80x98Flordacrestxe2x80x99 (nonpatented) peach tree, a standard variety, for reliable description. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it retains fruit firmness at the full flavor, tree ripe stage for 5 to 7 days on the tree.
xe2x80x98Gulfcrestxe2x80x99 peach tree (genotype) originated in a cultivated area of the fruit breeding program located at Attapulgus. The seed parent was Fla. 92-8c (nonpatented) and the pollen parent was xe2x80x98Springbabyxe2x80x99 nonpatented). Fla. 92-8c, a non-melting flesh peach, resulted from a cross of xe2x80x98Aztecgoldxe2x80x99 (nonpatented)xc3x97xe2x80x98Oro Axe2x80x99 (nonpatented). xe2x80x98Gulfcrestxe2x80x99 peach tree was selected in 1998, and was designated and tested as AP98-10. Asexual propagation was performed at Attapulgus where the selection was made and trees were tested. Asexually propagated plants remained true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and the fruit were transmitted. It was propagated by budding on xe2x80x98Flordaguardxe2x80x99 (nonpatented) and xe2x80x98Nemaredxe2x80x99 (nonpatented) seedling rootstocks for root-knot nematode control and determined at Attapulgus to have unique tree and fruit characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production. There are no known effects of either rootstock on xe2x80x98Gulfcrestxe2x80x99 trees.
xe2x80x98Gulfcrestxe2x80x99 peach tree is a new and distinct variety that bears a high percentage red skin over a yellow and non-melting flesh, clingstone fruit. Trees have a moderate-chilling endodormancy requirement estimated at 525 chill units. xe2x80x98Gulfcrestxe2x80x99 peach tree blooms about 7 days after xe2x80x98Flordacrestxe2x80x99 peach at Attapulgus. The present invention resulting in xe2x80x98Gulfcrestxe2x80x99 peach tree is characterized by fruit of excellent flavor and eating quality on a tree adapted to moderately mild winters. The trees are vigorous, productive and without alternate bearing. Trees attain in two years, a height of three meters and a spread of two meters at Attapulgus. Terminal growth of 0.6 to 1 meter annually is common on mature 4-year-old trees with normal pruning to a vase shape. The first fruit ripen in mid-May at Attapulgus or in about 75 to 80 days from full bloom and 4 to 5 days after the beginning of xe2x80x98Flordacrestxe2x80x99. The fruit are uniform in size and moderately large for an early peach averaging 110 g and about 2xe2x85x9c inches diameter. Ripe fruit have 90 to 95% red skin with moderately fine darker red stripes from the tip to the shoulder. There is no red in flesh at the pit, but fruit have some red pigment in the outer flesh on the sun exposed side of the fruit. The flower petals are pink and non-showy. The anthers are light yellow.